Boku no Hero Die Hard
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Izuku Midoriya plans to spend a quiet Christmas with his mom when Ochako Uraraka invited him to a pre-Christmas party at a high-rise building. As Izuku is about to enjoy, his pre-Christmas night is interrupted as armed gunmen took the guests hostages. Izuku managed to sneak out but now he has to fight and outwit the hostage takers who are heavily armed.
1. Pre Christmas Prologue

**Boku no DIE HARD**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Boku no Hero Academia fic, and I know you readers are wondering why I uploaded another new fic after uploading a recent new one. Well another idea popped into my head, which several days ago, I happened to watch a movie on cable TV, which was one of my cult favorites, since that movie was released way back in 1988, and that film served as an inspiration to come up with this fic.

Yup, we're talking about this movie that saw the debut of American actor Bruce Willis as an action star, when he was known back then as a comedian. The plot and action scenes at the time were good, and since watching the movie, ideas suddenly popped into my head and began toying with the idea of making a fic that is inspired from that movie, and after a lot of mental and physical deliberation, I soon came up which main characters would portray the lead.

Given the plot, this will be AU and there won't be any SUPER POWERS invovled, but there will be plain action scenes as Izuku Midoriya will play the role of a hero, while other Hero Academia characters will play a significant role in this fic.

Lastly, this fic is AU, hence the settings will be different.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: ****Kurisumasu zen purorōgu**_

Tokyo Japan. It was December 20, and there you find out that Christmas vacation has commenced, and school ended for the month and several students rejoiced as they look forward to spending their vacation, and sone wanting to have fun, such as hitting the arcades, window-shopping at malls, buying gifts, and playing in the snow. High school and university students were excited as they are free from ho,ding tje textbooks and ballpen and are looking forward to have a season break, and aside from the usual, they also get to hang out with their friends and lovers, and they could not ask for anything more.

"YAHOO!"

"VACATION TIME!"

"CHRISTMAS BREAK!"

"I'M GONNA GO SHOPPING!"

"I'M GOING OVERSEAS!"

"I'M GONNA HAVE SEX!"

"I'M GONNA MAKE A SNOWMAN!"

"I'M GOING ON A SHOPPING SPREE!"

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to an unspecified middle school, where classes ended and the students were rejoicing as Christmas vacation has commenced, and many of the students were so excited that they began to pick up some snow and made snowballs and began playing with their friends, throwing the snowballs at each other, prompting a ball fight which the students were eager to join in, and soon the ball fight commences, and other departing students steer clear from the path as they do not want to get caught in the crossfire.

Unfortunately, one particular student was not so fortunate, as he unknowingly went in the middle, and as LUCK would have it, the other students began throwing the snowballs at the said student even though they realize who they just hit, but nevertheless they continued until the security guard came and accosted the students, who promptly left the scene, and the guard checked on the remaining student who was covered in snow.

"Are you okay?"

"...yeah..."

"Sorry...I should have been..."

"That's okay."

"You ought to be assertive and fight back...you can't stay nice forever, you know...?"

"I know..."

"Better go home...you need to take a warm bath...you're covered in snow..."

"I will..."

The student in question turns out to be Izuku Midoriya, a 3rd year student who is slated to graduate in February next year, and he is said to be an ordinary boy living an ordinary life with an ordinary family, yet he seemed to be happy with what life has given him, yet despite this he is said to be easily pushed over, and the guard tells Izuku that he needs to stand his ground and not let anyone bully him.

Izuku nodded and promised that he will stand his ground and not let anyone push him around., which the guard nodded as he knows that Izuku has what it takes to be a MAN.

"Okay…I'll MAN up."

"Really, kid?"

"Yeah."

"Good to hear. You'll soon goona be a high school kid, so show those bully you're not to be taken lightly."

"I will."

"You sure, kid?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

The guard nodded and tells Izuku to head off and go home, as he said that snow is forecasted to come down later in the night, which the 14-year old boy nodded and said that he is going to do some window-shopping before heading home, and the guard tells him to do that some other time as he stated that the snowfall tonight might be intense.

Izuku smiled and assured that he will only be malling for about 30 minutes before heading home, and the guard sighed as he told him that he is too stubborn yet advised him to look out for his own well-being, which Izuku assured that he is.

"Are you sure, kid?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, just don't stay out too long."

"I won't."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever, just be careful out there."

"I will."

After that, Izuku left the school grounds in order to commence his window-shopping, but just as he left the gate, some rowdy teens showed up and began pelting him with snowballs, sending Izuku to the ground, and the rowdy teens began taunting him for being such a weakling.

"HEY, BRAT!"

"TAKE THIS!"

"HA-HA!"

"WHAT A WEAKLING!"

"SO EASY TO PICK ON!"

"GO HOME AND MASTURBATE!"

"WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"HAVE ANOTHER ONE!"

The guard saw this and accosted the troublemakers, but then the teens threw snowballs at him and dared the guard to open fire or else they will steal his gun, which pissed the guard as they pick up rocks and started to pelt him.

"HEY, STUPID GUARD"

"TAKE THIS!"

"HA-HA!"

"WHAT A WUSS!"

"SO EASY TO PICK ON!"

"GO HOME AND MASTURBATE WITH YOUR SHOTGUN!"

"WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"HAVE ANOTHER ONE!"

By then a passing police car showed up and two cops came out where they accosted the rowdy teens, and the troublemakers mocked the cops and told them to look for burglars instead, and even provoked the cops as they insinuated that they will come and MOLEST their daughters on Christmas Day.

"HEY, STUPID COPS!"

"WHAT'S FOR CHRISTMAS?!"

"HA-HA!"

"WE WANT TO MOLEST YOUR DAUGHTERS!"

"I BET THEY'RE OLD ENOUGH TO BE PROSTITUTES!"

"WE CAN BE GOOD PEDOPHILES!"

"WE'LL KICK THEIR ASSES!"

"WE MEAN IT!"

This pissed off the cops and one of them radioed for backup while the other began chasing the troublemakers in order to teach them a lesson on disrespecting the law enforcers. By then Izuku got up and left the scene, sighing that his day just ended in a rather bad note.

-x-

Much later, Izuku is window-shopping and is checking out the latest goods being sold, and he noted that most of them are quite expensive despite the discounted prices, and as he sighed that he couldn't afford to buy one, he bumped into someone, who turns out to be **Ochako Uraraka**, whom Izuku met several months ago, which started as a friendship which later led to them becoming a secret romantic couple, keeping their relationship a secret.

It is also revealed that her family is engaged in a construction business yet they are facing tight financial situations, and Uraraka resorts to finding a part-time job despite being a graduating middle school student, but it turns out that Uraraka helped a wealthy businessman regain a lost wallet, and having learned of Uraraka's desire to financially help her parents, the businessman decided to hire her on a part-time basis, and kept her true age a secret, and since then Uraraka was able to earn enough to help her parents financially.

As Izuku and Uraraka talked, she revealed that the company she is working at is having a Christmas party at a high-rise building on the night before Christmas Day, and she is among the employees celebrating, and there she tells izuku that she wants him to attend, saying that most of the employees are bringing a friend with them.

Izuku is unsure given that most of the attendees are adults and he might find it awkward that a middle school boy would be there, but Uraraka assured that it is okay since she will be there.

"…so come to my office, Deku-kun."

"Um…"

"Huh?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"But…that would be awkward…most of the guests there are adults…I'm only in middle school…"

"Don't mind it. I'll be there so…"

"Um…"

Izuku is unsure but then she gave him a peck on the lips, and the blushing boy was slowly enticed, but then asked what the attire will be, stating that he could not afford to buy semi-formal attire, but Uraraka smiled and said that she will take care of it so that Izuku won't have to worry about anything else.

Izuku blinked his eyes and asked her if she is sure, which she smiled and assured to him that she will sort everything out, and all he has to do is to be ready on the night of December 24, and that is all he need to do and nothing else.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"…"

"I'll send the answer on December 24th…just be at your home and everything will be ready."

"Eh? Are you…?"

"Just leave it to me."

"Uraraka-san."

"Hee-hee."

Izuku thought about it and eventually accepted, and the two teens held hands as they leave the area to go on a window-shopping spree, as Christmas vacation has commenced, and now the secret couple are enjoying their night date before eventually going home.

-x-

At the Midoriya residence, **Inko Midoriya** greeted her son, who just arrived, and asked Izuku what are his plans for Christmas, in which he told his mom that he has a date on the night of December 24, which he said that he will be arriving late at that time of the night, and Inko asked if he needed anything, which he assured to her that everything has been taken care of.

Inko apologized if she was unable to give him something for the holidays, but Izuku assured to his mom that everything is fine and she doesn't have to fess up over something, stating that he is happy with what he has, and that life is okay and he doesn't need anything unnecessary this Christmas, reiterating that having his mom is enough gift for Christmas.

"Sorry, son…I couldn't…"

"Don't worry, mom."

"Huh?"

"I'm fine. We're fine. You don't have to fess up over something."

"Izuku…"

"Besides. Having you is enough Christmas gift for me."

"Izuku…thank you."

"Merry Christmas, mom."

Inko smiled and hugged her son, thanking him, and told him to enjoy his upcoming date come December 24, and Izuku promised that he will bring home food from the date, which Inko said that there is no need, but he insisted that it is the least he could do.

"But, there is no need to…"

"It's okay, mom."

"…"

"This is the least I can give at Christmas."

"Izuku."

"So don't worry about it. Uraraka-san said I can take home food, so rather than letting it go to waste…I should bring home some."

"Oh, Izuku…"

"…"

_**To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

x.

x.

x.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

x.

x.

x.


	2. Countdown to Christmas Chaos

**Boku no DIE HARD**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the Christmas moment is ticking down while our main character is preparing himself in attending a Christmas party, unaware of what is about to happen in a couple of hours from now.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Kurisumasu no konran e no kauntodaun**_

December 22, three days before Christmas. The scene shifts to Tokyo, where the Christmas rush is in full swing, and the shops are bustling with shoppers who are buying items related to Christmas, such as gifts, food, toys, Christmas trees, Christmas lights, and everything else. Even sellers were dressed as Santa Claus were stationed at every shop, giving away flyers just to entice customers to visit thei shops and buy any items they desired, all in the spirit of Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Come to our store!"

"Lots of items to buy!"

"All for half the price!"

"Our items are 50% discount!"

"Offer good while suplly lasts!"

"Please buy our items!"

"You won't regret it!"

The scene then shifts at the streets of Tokyo where you can see a lot of people strolling, some were carrying items which indicates that they had just finished shopping and are heading elsewhere, some heading home and others are meeting with their friends, as they are so excited about welcoming Christmas that they are acting like excited children.

Another scene shifts somewhere else, and there you can see a lot of university students coming out from various universities, as some have completed their term papers and passed them, and now they have a reason to celebrate the holidays, and the students were excited as they are free from holding the textbooks, ballpen and typing on their laptops, and they are looking forward to have a season break, and aside from the usual, they also get to hang out with their friends and lovers, and they could not ask for anything more.

"YAHOO!"

"VACATION TIME!"

"CHRISTMAS BREAK!"

"NO MORE TERM PAPERS!"

"WE PASSED THE EXAMS"!"

"I'M GONNA GO SHOPPING!"

"I'M GOING OVERSEAS!"

"I'M GONNA HAVE SEX!"

"I'M GONNA MAKE A SNOWMAN!"

"I'M GOING ON A SHOPPING SPREE!"

While the university students celebrate, you can see various companies are making plans to celebrate their annual party, and there you can see a lot of offices are making preparations to celebrate Christmas, and among them is the Hatsume Corporation, where you can see its president, Mei Hatsume, is leading the plans, even though she really does not want to get involved, as she is focused on making inventions and sell them to varioius clients, but she is compelled as the party would also involve guests from other companies and the party would also means socializing and may result in making potential deals.

There her secretary approached Hatsume and told her that plans are already underway and Hatsume just nodded even though she appeared uninterested at the prospect of holding a party even if it means that she would have to put up with other businessmen and women acting like kids celebrating a party, though her secretary tried to cheer her up and assured to him that the party would help boost the company's image and they might even get a lot of contacts and recommendations.

"...and that is what I believe..."

"Seriously..."

"Be a little optimistic, President Hatsume"

"..."

"Ma'am?"

"Fine."

"Good, that's the spirit."

"..."

Hatsume sighed and just nodded as she instructed her secretary to check everything as she hoped that the upcoming party would go well and not blow things up that would attract the unwanted attention of his father that may result in berating him if things go wrong.

The scene shifts at the shopping district where you can see a lot of people strolling, some were window-shopping and some were doing selfies in front of shops, enjoying themselves, and the time shows that it is 18:00, and do far everything looked peaceful at this time, and there you can see Izuku Midoriya walking the streets, carrying items that are gift-wrapped, having finished shopping as he is doing errands for his mom, and while walking, he came across a police inspector who had just came out from a convenience store after buying some snacks, and he is identified as Police Inspector Tenya Iida, and he saw Izuku and greeted him, seeing that a teenager is doing things that suited the holiday season.

"Hey, kid."

"Oh, inspector."

"I see that you are doing some shopping for your family."

"Yeah."

"Good to see that you are enjoying the holiday rush, kid."

"Yeah...and I can get to relax for the month."

"But let me give some advice..."

"Huh?"

Iida advised Izuku to avoid strolling the streets at late night saying that thieves might take advantage and Izuku nodded and thanked him for the advice, and as Iida boarded the police car and left, Izuku proceeded to walk away, as he is ready to head home, and while walking he saw the digital clock display on top of a building which shows the time and date, and there he is reminded that he is due to attend a party which he was invited by Uraraka, and by now he realized that he forgot to ask her what attire he should wear, as he wondered if he should be wearing a formal clothing or just a casual one.

By then someone appeared in front of him and he is taken by surprise, as the person turns out to be none other than Ochako Uraraka, and he saw her smiling as she appeared happy to bump in to him and she hugged him casually which he also smiled as well, glad to see her as well and he can tell that she also went shopping, seeing that she is also carrying items that are gift-wrapped.

"Deku-kun!"

"Uraraka-san!"

"Glad I bumped in to you!"

"So am I."

"You have anything to do?"

"No..."

"'Good. Let's go to a snack bar."

"Sure!"

The two teens then walked towards a snack bar where they took their seats and began dining and talking, as they are chatting, some of the customers noticed Uraraka as some of them are captivated by her cuteness and charm, and they noticed her talking to Izuku, and they wonder of he is her boyfriend or not, seeing the two teens talking casually and happily, which only piqued their curiosities.

"Who's the boy?"

"He looked plain..."

"Is he the boyfriend?"

"Seriously?"

"What a dull boy..."

"I bet he is just swooning with her..."

"What an eyesore..."

"Yeah..."

-x-

The scene shifts back at the two teens, where Uraraka told Izuku which place the party is going to be held, and when asked by Izuku what to wear, she assured to him to leave it to her and not worry about anything else, saying that she already took care of it, and Izuku was grateful, but he couldn't help but ask why she invited him to the party since it is a corporate event and that she is among the office's employee, and that he believed that he would not fit in there, but she said that she really wanted to invited him because she wanted to spend this occasion with Izuku.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh..."

"But still..."

"I really...want to spend the evening with you...on Christmas..."

"..."

"I don't mind what the others say...I want to enjoy the party...with you."

"Uraraka-san..."

"Deku-kun..."

Izuku was touched by this and decided to accept the invitation, but he became worried that he has nothing to wear, but she smiled at him saying that he will not have to worry about that, stating that the problem had already been taken care of, and when he asked her what she mean about that statement, Uraraka smiled sweeter and said that it would be her advanced Christmas present to him.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Thanks..."

"Attend the party on the 24th...that will be your gift to me."

"Um...okay."

"Good."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

The two teens chatted some more until it was getting late, and Uraraka decided to escort her home, but she kindly decline, saying that he has a lot of baggage carrying and would not want to burden him and instead reminded him that in two days from now he should be ready, saying that he will be picked up at exactly 19:00, and she gave him the invitation card and instructed him to show it to the concierge once he arrived. The two teens held hands before separating which both went home, and Izuku sighed as he felt that this is going to be one heck of a Christmas moment.

As Izuku left the snack bar, he is being watched by a TV news reporter, who is rather notorious for televising tabloid reports that only feature rumors about celebrities, and lately he was relegated to a lower position and he is thinking of salvaging his work, and witnessing the interaction between Uraraka and Izuku, he sees this as a chance to get a scoop.

The news reporter is looking for a scoop to cover, especially when he used unscrupulous means to gain intel on where to find an action, and he intends to find a way to get in and find an interesting scoop so that the network execs would notice his POTENTIAL.

"I will get a Christmas scoop..."

-x-

Two days have passed, and it is now December 24, and the time now is 18:50, and you can see Izuku wearing his usual attire, and he wondered if Uraraka really meant about having taken cared about the wardrobe, and as he is preparing himself, his mom, Inko came in and cuddled with her only child, asking if he would come home early so they can have a Christmas dinner, but he gently told her that he couldn't, saying that aside from having dinner at an event, it is also a corporate affair, and said he is coming home late.

While Inko pouted and felt sad, she made a compromise, which Izuku was taken aback at first, which caused a slight negotiation between the mother and son.

"Okay, then how about this?"

"Huh?"

"Bring home some food...pastries included.?"

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh?"

"..."

"Izuku...?"

"Yippe-ka-yay."

Hearing her son said that, Inko is happy to hear that her brother will consider her request, in which he promised to take home food such as pasties, beef and chicken, and he sighed in relief seeing that this would keep her from feeling down as he could not bring her along, but he intend to keep his promise to bring home food and he will ask Uraraka for assistance later when she meets her at the corporate party.

By now it is 19:00, and Izuku steps out of the house as he is ready to leave, with his mom about to send him off when a limo came and parked in front of him, surprising the two, and the window opened as the driver is revealed and spoke to Izuku directly upon seeing him.

"Yo!"

"Um...yes...?"

"Izuku Midoriya...that's you, am I correct?"

"Yes...that is me."

"I'm gonna be the driver...and will escort you to the party."

"Really?"

"That's right! Miss Uraraka's boss paid me to escort you there. You sure are so fortunate to be her acquaintance."

"Yeah..."

The limo driver introduces himself as Karudo Raiba, and said he was paid by Uraraka's boss to fetch him and drive him towards the corporate building where the party would be held, and Izuku nodded as he boarded the limo and waved Inko goodbye and she did the same, and soon the vehicle left the scene as Izuku went back inside, and decided to turn on the TV to watch a TV show.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Christmas is just a matter of hours, and Izuku is off to meet Uraraka to attend the Christmas party at her boss' office. For Izuku this is going to be a moment where he would spend the pre-Christmas event with Uraraka and expect a romantic moment, though what he did not know is that something unexpected is about to happen soon.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Izuku attends a pre-Christmas party and is getting along well, while danger slowly lurks from within.

See you in august or September…

Reviews are needed…


	3. Pre Christmas Chaos

**Boku no DIE HARD**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Izuku is about to attend a Christmas party at a corporate company held by Uraraka's boss.

A pre-Christmas party event is about to take place…and this is where trouble is about to commence…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Kurisumasu mae no konran_**

Two days have passed, and it is now December 24, and the time now is 18:50, and you can see Izuku wearing his usual attire, and he wondered if Uraraka really meant about having taken cared about the wardrobe, and as he is preparing himself, his mom, Inko came in and cuddled with her only child, asking if he would come home early so they can have a Christmas dinner, but he gently told her that he couldn't, saying that aside from having dinner at an event, it is also a corporate affair, and said he is coming home late.

While Inko pouted and felt sad, she made a compromise, which Izuku was taken aback at first, which caused a slight negotiation between the mother and son.

"Okay, then how about this?"

"Huh?"

"Bring home some food...pastries included.?"

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh?"

"..."

"Izuku...?"

"Yippe-ka-yay."

Hearing her son said that, Inko is happy to hear that her brother will consider her request, in which he promised to take home food such as pasties, beef and chicken, and he sighed in relief seeing that this would keep her from feeling down as he could not bring her along, but he intend to keep his promise to bring home food and he will ask Uraraka for assistance later when she meets her at the corporate party.

By now it is 19:00, and Izuku steps out of the house as he is ready to leave, with his mom about to send him off when a limo came and parked in front of him, surprising the two, and the window opened as the driver is revealed and spoke to Izuku directly upon seeing him.

"Yo!"

"Um...yes...?"

"Izuku Midoriya...that's you, am I correct?"

"Yes...that is me."

"I'm gonna be the driver...and will escort you to the party."

"Really?"

"That's right! Miss Uraraka's boss paid me to escort you there. You sure are so fortunate to be her acquaintance."

"Yeah..."

The limo driver introduces himself as Karudo Raiba, and said he was paid by Uraraka's boss to fetch him and drive him towards the corporate building where the party would be held, and Izuku nodded as he boarded the limo and waved Inko goodbye and she did the same, and soon the vehicle left the scene as Izuku went back inside, and decided to turn on the TV to watch a TV show.

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the highway where you can see the limousine is traveling and so far traffic is not so heavy, and the road is peaceful and you can see the streets posts are covered in Christmas decorations, and inside the car, Izuku is quite in awe as this was the first time that he has ever rode inside a limo, and yet he is a bit nervous as this would be the first time that he would attend a party of a corporate office where Uraraka invited him.

Raiba noticed his passenger via the mirror looking silent, and began to entertain him by engaging in a conversation by asking him if this is his first time attending such a party, which Izuku nodded, and Raiba told Izuku that he is so lucky to be Uraraka's friend, and said he is envious of him which Izuku blushed in humbleness, saying that he and Uraraka are just friends, not wanting to give away the fact that they are dating in secret, and there Raiba asks Izuku how he met her and how they became friends.

"Well...you see..."

"Uh-huh..."

"..and then..."

"Seriously?"

"...yeah...that's how it happened..."

"You got to be kidding me...!"

"That's the truth..."

"Oh boy...don't know if you were really LUCKY or not..."

Raiba raised his eyebrows when told that Izuku and Uraraka met at the first day in high school, where they struck a friendship, which advanced further and become a secret couple. Raiba was astounded that the teens' friendship moved too quickly and in a matter of months they started dating in secret, and told him to cherish it and be mindful in not falling into temptations such as cheating on her and the like.

Izuku laughed nervously at this and said that he would not go that far and said that he and Uraraka are faithful and considerate with each other, and despite what the boy said, Raiba can tell that there is something about Izuku, yet he holds no animosity towards him knowing that Uraraka invited Izuku and he deems him to be a good person based on how he acted, and he changed the subject by saying that he heard that the party will be a grand one considering that the occasion would take place on the eve of Christmas.

He stated that there would be a buffet and the like, and Raiba said that he is quite jealous as he would get to stay at the parking area and wait of any guest to ask him to escort him/her home while Izuku would get to eat and mingle with Uraraka.

Then he showed Izuku the footage of the venue, which Izuku stared in awe, as it is more than just a corporate building.

"Whoa...I didn't…"

"Pretty rad, don't you think, kid?"

"Well..."

"Yeah...that's where we are going...and I bet this will be your first time coming here..."

"Yeah...it is."

"Then you better brace yourself. You're about to encounter people who are miles apart from your economic status. I'm even betting they will be surprise to see a guy like you on the guest list."

"Um..."

"And we'll be there in a few minutes from now."

The footage revealed that the building they are heading is identified as the **Nekotami Tower**, which is a 50-floor tower building, and Izuku have heard of it, but this was the first time to see it and he was told by Raiba that the owner of the building is said to be a billionaire, and he is celebrating the tower's 50th anniversary, and said he heard rumors that the tower's owner, **Josefu Takagi**, invited some personalities ranging from an idol group to a boy band, in which they would perform just to entice its visitors and employees to attend, which Izuku was quite surprised to hear that Takagi would go to such lengths just to entice his employees to attend the party.

"Seriously?"

"Yup...and though I have seen him a few times, I can tell that Takagi is pretty shrewd."

"He is...?"

"Yup, and if ever you meet him in person, stay sharp. Don't let his polite aura fool you. I bet he has a reason for allowing Uraraka in inviting you."

"Still...he can't be that bad..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Um..."

"Now let me put it this way..."

As the two talked some more, Izuku did not noticed that the and Raiba are nearing Nekotami Tower, and arriving at the basement parking, Raiba told Izuku on where to go, and there he thanked the driver for everything. Izuku gets off the limo and went to the stairs leading to the first floor entrance, and after entering, he went straight to the concierge, where the guard saw Izuku, which he finds the teen boy too ordinary, and began asking him what is his business here, and there the teen boy told him the reason, and the concierge sighed and told him where he should go.

"Oh, fine. Go take the elevator and head for the 30th floor...that's where the party is taking place."

"I see. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah...get going before I kick you out..."

"Eh?"

"Nothing...just get going."

"Oh...okay. Thanks again."

"Whatever."

"..."

As Izuku bowed and thanked the concierge, he went towards the elevator, and the concierge glanced at Izuku, baffled as to why a part-time employee like Uraraka would invite an ordinary boy like Izuku, seeing the boy's attire and wondered what she sees in him, believing that Takagi shouldn't let kids attend such a party as it is only for adults.

About five minutes later, Izuku arrived at the 30th floor, and upon exiting the elevator, he is taken aback at seeing the decorations of the 30th floor where it shows how lavish the scene is, and he can see a lot of businessmen and businesswomen dressed in tuxedos and gowns, and even other visitors who appeared to be rich and famous, and there they all glanced at the approaching Izuku, looking at him from head to toe, and some were vexed at the boy's usual attire and began whispering among themselves on who has the gall to invite such a plain boy here, not knowing that Uraraka was the one who invited him.

"My word...look at that..."

"What a plain-looking boy..."

"Doesn't he know the dress code here?"

"How shameless..."

"Where is the guard? Someone has to throw that brat out of here..."

"Is he a gatecrasher?"

"Who invited him here?"

"Stupid brat..."

By then, Uraraka arrived and she kissed his cheek and greeted him, which he greeted her as well, and there she took his hand and led him to a guest room saying that his FORMAL ATTIRE is there so he can change, and he commented that the people are staring at him and seem to be giving him the cold eyes and shoulders, though she assured to him that they are not bad people and are just surprised to see him as who he is and not as a business-type.

"Uraraka-san...they're staring at me..."

"Don't mind them, Izuku-kun..."

"But..."

"They're just surprised to see someone who isn't a business celebrity...so don't mind them at all."

"Really?"

"Yes...everything will be fine. I promise."

"Um...okay."

"Good."

By then Josefu Takagi came and he personally spoke to Uraraka, talking to her and there she began thanking him for the invitation, which he said it is nothing. Takagi then noticed Izuku and asks him if he is a friend, which she nodded, and he looked at Izuku from head to toe, finding him too ordinary-looking, yet he opted not to dwell onto it as long as he does not cause a disturbance, and he excused himself saying he will attend to the other guests.

After that, Uraraka led Izuku to the guest room where his formal attire is there, and there she hugged him with pure affection, which he smiled and hugged her as well, and she thanked him for accepting her invitation, though he asks her if this is okay, which she nodded, and Izuku shyly asks her if she could help him in securing food for the dinner tonight, reasoning that he promised his mom that he would bring her home some pastries, which she smiled and said she will help.

"Is that all, Izuku-kun...?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Okay, leave it to me. I'll see to it that I would sneak out some food so you can take them home later."

"Really?"

"No problem."

"Uraraka-san...thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

"Uraraka-san..."

Uraraka smiled and thanked him, and she told him she would have to prepare herself, and she kissed him on the lips as she heads out of the guest room, leaving him blushing. Outside, Uraraka is greeted by four of her officemates, who were expressing shocked reactions after seeing her kissed Izuku and asks her if he is her boyfriend.

"Ochako-chan..."

"Did you just kissed that boy on the lips...?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Tell us the truth."

"Yes...Izuku is my boyfriend...but we're dating in secret..."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"You're dating a plain-looking boy?"

The four employees gasped when told that she is indeed dating Izuku in secret, and she asks them to keep it a secret, and the four officemates sighed and agreed to it, though they asks her why Izuku of all people saying that she is better off with a handsome guy, but when told the reason how she fell in love with Izuku, the four officemates gasped again, staring in disbelief.

"That's it?"

"Love at first sight...?"

"Seriously...?"

"My word...you got such strange tastes in boys..."

"Eh-hee-hee-hee..."

"Whatever..."

"As long as you're happy...I guess its fine with us..."

"Are you sure he is a normal boy?"

Inside the guest room, Izuku sighed after overhearing the conversation, and hoped that Uraraka's friends would keep their promise in keeping the relationship a secret, and glanced at the bed where the formal attire clothes are placed, and he took a deep breath as he began to take off his clothes so that he can try them on.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the streets of Tokyo, where you can see a limousine is driving, and is heading near the Nakatomi Tower, and went to the basement parking, and went to park nearby, and waited for about 15 minutes, in which no one seemed to be around to notice the vehicle's odd silence. The scene then shifts at the lobby area, where the concierge is manning the security desk, failing to notice the limousine that arrived a while ago as he was busy reading a porn magazine.

By then he noticed two persons about to enter the entrance of the tower, noticing that one appeared to short person and resembling an elementary boy, and the other, a blond-haired boy looking like a gruff bully, looking like he is a very violent person.

As the two persons entered, they appeared to be bickering saying that they are supposed to meet someone inside the tower, but the short boy lamented that they are late and that the person they wish to see may have left, though the blond-haired boy just remained silent, and the concierge opted to ask them what their business is so as to get this over with.

"Can I help you two?"

"Um...yes...we'd like to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Is there a certain Takagi here? I heard that he works here."

"Yeah, there is. Josefu Takagi."

"So...where can we find him...?"

"30th floor...there's a party there...hold on...are you an elementary student? Curfew's about to take place in a matter of hours…"

"Uh-oh..."

After confirming that Takagi is here, the concierge glanced at the schoolboy, but slowly noticed that the person, who facially looked like a little boy, yet he moves like a suspicious person, and he became suspicious, and that is where the boy made his move, punching the concierge on the forehead, and the concierge fell to the ground, where you can see, via an x-ray scene, that the force of the blow caused an internal hemorrhage on his brain, and the concierge is slowly dying, and the mean-looking teen,, identified as **Katsuki Bakugo**, told his cohort, identified as **Minoru Mineta**, to contact the Boss, which he did, and he took out his cellphone and Mineta contacted the Boss, saying that they can come in.

Mineta then began to hack on the security control and turned off the security alarms and CCTV, and this allowed three large vans to enter the basement parking area, and parked next to the limousine, and soon the occupants came out, and the Boss emerged, who is identified as **Neito Monoma**, and he motions his henchmen to follow him, and the following members are shown and identified as:

\- Juzo Honenuki

\- Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

\- Kosei Tsuburaba

\- Jurota Shishida

\- Togaru Kamakiri

\- Shihai Kuroiro

\- Sen Kaiba

\- Hiryu Rin

\- Yosetsu Awase

And following them are unnamed armed goons who are carrying high-powered weapons and ammunitions, which also includes RPG and anti-tank missiles, and there Monoma asks Mineta if he has managed to hack the system, which he said that he succeeded in neutralizing the alarm systems, and Monoma told him to try hacking the building's other security features so that everyone inside the building won't try to call for help.

**_To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Looks like the party is about to begin, yet no one is aware that they are about to be placed in danger as the hostage-takers are ready to storm the building and crash the party.

Izuku is also unaware as he is about to settle in to dress up for the occasion.

The villains shown here are a mix of 1-A and 1-B students. Since this is AU, anything goes in regards to story.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The Christmas party descends into terror as the hostage-takers crashes the party and all the guests are taken prisoner. Izuku is about to face a dilemma.

See you in September.

Reviews are needed.


	4. Christmas Chaos

**Boku no Hero DIE HARD**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Izuku is about to attend a Christmas party at a corporate company held by Uraraka's boss.

A pre-Christmas party event is about to take place…and this is where trouble is about to commence…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Kurisumasukaosu_**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the streets of Tokyo, where you can see a limousine is driving, and is heading near the Nakatomi Tower, and went to the basement parking, and went to park nearby, and waited for about 15 minutes, in which no one seemed to be around to notice the vehicle's odd silence. The scene then shifts at the lobby area, where the concierge is manning the security desk, failing to notice the limousine that arrived a while ago as he was busy reading a porn magazine.

By then he noticed two persons about to enter the entrance of the tower, noticing that one appeared to short person and resembling an elementary boy, and the other, a blond-haired boy looking like a gruff bully, looking like he is a very violent person.

As the two persons entered, they appeared to be bickering saying that they are supposed to meet someone inside the tower, but the short boy lamented that they are late and that the person they wish to see may have left, though the blond-haired boy just remained silent, and the concierge opted to ask them what their business is so as to get this over with.

"Can I help you two?"

"Um...yes...we'd like to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Is there a certain Takagi here? I heard that he works here."

"Yeah, there is. Josefu Takagi."

"So...where can we find him...?"

"30th floor...there's a party there...hold on...are you an elementary student? Curfew's about to take place in a matter of hours…"

"Uh-oh..."

After confirming that Takagi is here, the concierge glanced at the schoolboy, but slowly noticed that the person, who facially looked like a little boy, yet he moves like a suspicious person, and he became suspicious, and that is where the boy made his move, punching the concierge on the forehead, and the concierge fell to the ground, where you can see, via an x-ray scene, that the force of the blow caused an internal hemorrhage on his brain, and the concierge is slowly dying, and the mean-looking teen,, identified as Katsuki Bakugo, told his cohort, identified as Minoru Mineta, to contact the Boss, which he did, and he took out his cellphone and Mineta contacted the Boss, saying that they can come in.

Mineta then began to hack on the security control and turned off the security alarms and CCTV, and this allowed three large vans to enter the basement parking area, and parked next to the limousine, and soon the occupants came out, and the Boss emerged, who is identified as Neito Monoma, and he motions his henchmen to follow him, and the following members are shown and identified as:

\- Juzo Honenuki

\- Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

\- Kosei Tsuburaba

\- Jurota Shishida

\- Togaru Kamakiri

\- Shihai Kuroiro

\- Sen Kaiba

\- Hiryu Rin

\- Yosetsu Awase

And following them are unnamed armed goons who are carrying high-powered weapons and ammunitions, which also includes RPG and anti-tank missiles, and there Monoma asks Mineta if he has managed to hack the system, which he said that he succeeded in neutralizing the alarm systems, and Monoma told him to try hacking the building's other security features so that everyone inside the building won't try to call for help.

-x-

After a few minutes, Mineta managed to hack through the building's security system and disabled them so that all the telephone lines started to get disabled one by one, beginning in the ground floor and slowly made its way to the upper floors, and there Mineta told Monoma that the process would take a few minutes given the wide area of the corporate building yet Monoma said that it is okay, and told him to wait there and he will send his henchman to assist him.

"...and that is my order."

"Okay, Monoma-san!"

"Good."

"Anything else?"

"None, Mineta...except you wait for my next command."

"..."

"Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

After that, Monoma and his men entered the building through the fire exit and emerged through the ground floor, where he tells Mineta to take control of the elevator while asking him where Takagi is, which he says that he is in the 30th floor, and Monoma instructed him to take him and his men there, and then disable the elevator once they are there so no one can attempt to make an escape, which Mineta nodded.

"Okay, I understand."

"Good."

"Just say the word and I will disable the rest."

"Very well...and Mineta..."

"Yes...?"

"After we secured the hostages, get rid of that schoolboy uniform...it no longer have a purpose..."

"Ah, okay."

"Okay...the rest of you...come with me."

Monoma and his men then entered the elevator and are now heading to the 30th floor where the Christmas party is currently held, and soon the Christmas party would slowly turn into a Christmas chaos.

-x-

At the 30th floor, the scene shifts inside one of the guest rooms where Midoriya is using the phone to talk to his mom, telling her that he managed to get Uraraka to help him in securing the food and the pastries, which she sighed as she tells him he didn't have to, but Izuku said it's okay and advises her not to wait for him so late, saying that he would probably be home by midnight.

"Eh...? Past midnight, you say?"

"Probably...so don't wait too late for me..."

"But, Izuku…"

"I'll be fine, mom."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh...fine."

"..."

Though Inko remained worried, she nevertheless lets her son be for now, and she changed the subject by asking him when did he start dating Uraraka, and a blushing Izuku told her it all started last January and requested his mom to keep it a secret for now as Uraraka asks him to keep their relationship a secret, at least for now.

"...fine."

"Thanks, mom."

"But...promise me you'll introduce me to her..."

"Okay...it's a promise..."

"Really, Izuku..?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright! Huh...? Hello...Izuku..?"

"Hello...mom...? Are you still there...? Mom...?"

However, the phoneline went off and both mother and son blinked their eyes as they lost connection, and Midoriya tries to reconnect and dial the number to his house but the line remained dead, and he thought that there is something wrong with the phone line but opted to leave it at that as he began to put on his pants, then his tanktop shirt. As he is about to get his socks, he overheard sounds coming from the other side of the guest room, and he listened to the sounds, where he sweat-dropped upon hearing what the voices said.

"Aahhh~h..."

"..."

"Don't...kiss...there...too much..."

"Mmm...your BOOBS are so big..."

"Aaahhh~h..."

"Not too loud, dear..."

"Let me rub your PEE-PEE..."

"Just let me open my pants..."

The scene shifts at the other guest room where it shows that two guests are almost naked and are making out, not caring if their sounds of moaning would be heard as all the care about is consummating their romantic moment as the countdown to New Year's Day is just four hours away, and as the two guests are getting overly passionate, the woman realized that Midoriya is at the other room and told her lover that Midoriya might hear them but her lover assured that he would not spill the beans since he would not want to cause a scene.

"Oh, don't mind the kid..."

"But...he might..."

"I'll just bribe him..."

"But..."

"Don't worry...I'm here..."

"..."

"Now then...rub my PEE-PEE..."

"Oh, okay..."

After that, the couple resumed their making out, and their moaning melody continued, which Midoriya sweat-dropped at this and sighed, as he went back to bed to put on his pants and buckled his belt, and decided to try contacting his mom again, but then he became a bit suspicious as to why the line remained cut and wondered if there is something wrong here, as if he had a feeling that something bad is about to happen, and he hoped that his hunch is wrong.

Outside, the party has commenced and you can see that Uraraka and her officemates are watching an idol group singing their number as they are entertaining the guests with Takagi pleased with it as everything is going well and the Christmas party is already underway, and there you can see that the idol group are currently performing, and are singing the song titled "Switch On".

~x~

_Wow wow wow (Fourze!)_  
_Wow wow wow (Ikou ze!)_  
_Wow wow wow (Fourze!)_  
_Wow wow wow (OH YEAH!)_

_High! School kara housouchuu_  
_burger katate hungry na everyday_  
_Madamada tarinai Yume wa large-size_  
_Come on Switch On.._

_Retro-future Sonna no wa fusaiyou!_  
_Omoitsuki image mirai he Blast Off_  
_Koushiki nanka imi ga nai_

_Hito no hanashi dake de_  
_shitta ki ni naranai de_  
_Kakan ni tough ni CHALLENGE_

_Genkai nante bukkowashiteyare_  
_jibun no te de_  
_(Wow wow wow Switch ON)_  
_Kinou yori STEP UP_  
_Go-Win! Go-Win! My friends_  
_Taikiken datte toppashite_  
_(Wow wow wow Switch ON)_  
_Tabidachi no COUNTDOWN_  
_Tomaranai Growing_  
_Choushigekiteki SCHOOLDAYS!_

_Wow wow wow (Fourze!)_  
_Wow wow wow (OH YEAH!)_

~x~

As the guests are enjoying the performance, they did not notice that Monoma and his men have arrived and exited the elevator and quietly stepped forward, slowly mixing up with the guests, watching them enjoy the performance, and Monoma just stared at the guests plainly, and Bakugo whispered to his leader, asking if he should get their attention, which Monoma told him to count 1 ton10 before causing a ruckus so as to properly greet the guests.

"Monoma..."

"Yes...?"

"Can I...?"

"Count up to ten first before THAT..."

"Why?"

"It's better this way..."

"Fine..."

"Good..."

Bakugo sighed at hearing this but nevertheless obliges as he began counting from one to ten, and as he did so, the idol group had just finished singing, but then Uraraka noticed the armed men carrying guns, but just as she is about to react, Bakugo had already finished counting, and there he and the other goons opened fire, shooting the ceilings and sounds of gunfire echoed the area, causing screaming from the guests, causing panic all over the 30th floor.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"CALL THE SECURITY!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"CALL RAMBO!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

The guests tried to flee but the armed men had already surrounded the whole floor and the guests are already trapped, and Uraraka was among the guests taken hostage and are being held at gunpoint and are ushered towards the rest of the other hostages, where they are being taken towards the center of the 30th floor, right in front of the water fountain, and by then Monoma appeared before the hostages and made it clear that the guests are the hostages to a "new revolutionary Japan", and will shape the minds of every Japanese all over Japan.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Looks like the party has already began, yet no one is aware that they are about to be placed in danger until it is too late as the hostage-takers have stormed the building and crash the party.

Midoriya is also unaware as he is about to settle in to dress up for the occasion.

The villains shown here are a mix of 1-A and 1-B students. Since this is AU, anything goes in regards to story.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The Christmas party descends into terror as the hostage-takers crashes the party and all the guests are taken prisoner. Midoriya, on the other hand, is about to face a dilemma and makes his move.

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late May or early June)…

Reviews are needed.


	5. Terror Inside The Tower

**Boku no Hero DIE HARD**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kōhei Horikoshi and Bones  
_**Die Hard**_ is owned by 20th Century Fox

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Izuku is about to attend a Christmas party at a corporate company held by Uraraka's boss.

Only for a Christmas chaos taking place and now the terror commences with the outside world unaware of what is happening at the moment…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 5: Tō no naka no kyōfu

As the guests are enjoying the performance, they did not notice that Monoma and his men have arrived and exited the elevator and quietly stepped forward, slowly mixing up with the guests, watching them enjoy the performance, and Monoma just stared at the guests plainly, and Bakugo whispered to his leader, asking if he should get their attention, which Monoma told him to count 1 ton10 before causing a ruckus so as to properly greet the guests.

"Monoma..."

"Yes...?"

"Can I...?"

"Count up to ten first before THAT..."

"Why?"

"It's better this way..."

"Fine..."

"Good..."

Bakugo sighed at hearing this but nevertheless obliges as he began counting from one to ten, and as he did so, the idol group had just finished singing, but then Uraraka noticed the armed men carrying guns, but just as she is about to react, Bakugo had already finished counting, and there he and the other goons opened fire, shooting the ceilings and sounds of gunfire echoed the area, causing screaming from the guests, causing panic all over the 30th floor.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHH!"

"HELP!"

"CALL THE SECURITY!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"CALL RAMBO!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

The guests tried to flee but the armed men had already surrounded the whole floor and the guests are already trapped, and Uraraka was among the guests taken hostage and are being held at gunpoint and are ushered towards the rest of the other hostages, where they are being taken towards the center of the 30th floor, right in front of the water fountain, and by then Monoma appeared before the hostages and made it clear that the guests are the hostages to a "new revolutionary Japan", and will shape the minds of every Japanese all over Japan.

"No way..."

"Is this the end?"

"I don't wanna die!"

"I'm too young!"

"Someone call the cops!"

"Help!"

"Shut up, will you?"

"..."

The guests were terrified at this and are now worried for their well-being as they never thought that the Christmas party they are attending would turn into a nightmare as Monoma glanced at the hostages as his men are checking the area to find any more persons they can use as hostages, and there Bakugo asks if he should beat them up, but he patiently urge him to show restraint as he needs them intact...at least for the time being.

Bakugo sighed as he was itching to hit someone but nodded in reply seeing that he respects Monoma, and lead some of the henchmen to round up anyone hiding within the 30th floor.

Inside the guest room, Midoriya was alerted by the sounds of gunfire, and he could hear the two guest from the other room speaking as they think it was nothing, which made Midoriya more worried as he knows that the sound just now is not fireworks but real gunfire from real guns.

"Honey..."

"Yes, dear...?"

"What was that sound...so loud..."

"Must be fireworks...it is Christmas..."

"We're inside the building...how can they...?"

"Must be a recording...don't mind them...let me suck your boobs..."

"Oh...fine..."

"Yummy..."

Midoriya, only clad in his tanktop shirt and black slacks, slowly went towards the door and slightly opened it and peered, where he stared wide-eyed seeing several armed men holding the guests at gunpoint, and realize that everyone inside is being held hostage, and by then he saw Bakugo and his men ushering the two guest from the other room out, in which the two guests are terrified and are only in their underwear, and he sweat-dropped at the state the two guests are in.

"WHOA!"

"EEEKK!"

"WAIT!"

"DON'T HURT US!"

"PLEASE...LET ME PUT MY "PEE-PEE" INSIDE HER...!"

"Shut up and move it, you perverts!"

"Or we'll shoot you down!"

"Er...you got a condom...?"

However, LUCK is on Midoriya's side, as the gunmen did not seem to bother checking the other room that Midoriya is in, and acting through instinct, he had the door slowly opened to the point of obstructing the view, and Midoriya stealthily sneaked out, not realizing that he is barefooted as he was in a hurry that he forgot to take his shoes with him, and head for the fire exit, making sure that he was not seen, and succeeded in entering the fire exit.

By then Bakugo checked the other room, and looked around, seeing Midoriya's discarded civilian clothes, but did not delve too much as he believed that all the hostages are secured and went back to Monoma and said that he has secured all remaining hostages, and Monoma nodded and told him to direct his henchmen to set up all the explosives at the specific areas within the building and wait for his order to have them detonated on his direct order.

"We got all the hostages, Monoma."

"Good, Bakugo."

"What now?"

"Take some of our men...plant the explosives...you know where to put them...just like we discussed previously..."

"Anything else?"

"None at the moment...except shoot down any if they turn out to be escaped hostages."

"Fine."

"Good. Go."

Nodding, Bakugo selected some of his men to accompany him as Monoma radioed Mineta to re-activate the elevator, and as the elevator is functioning again, Bakugo and his men entered and went to the specific floors to plant the explosives, and there Monoma went to the hostages and ordered them to place their jewelries and gadgets inside a sack, and promised that they will be unharmed if they do as told.

"Now then...put your valuables inside the sacks...and you will live."

"Really...?"

"You won't hurt us...?"

"You have my word."

"..."

"..."

"Better do it, ladies and gentlemen...before I change my mind..."

"!"

The terrified hostages were forced to comply as they placed their jewelries and gadgets on the sack, and as the hostages did so, the five idol members hugged tightly as to protect each other, and there Uraraka realized that Midoriya is not here and that he must have sneaked out before the incident, and she hoped that he could call for help, though another hostage assumed that Midoriya cowered his way out to save himself, which Uraraka denied.

Some of the other hostages sweat-dropped seeing their fellow hostages bickering softly about this as one hostage and Uraraka argued, debating if Midoroya is really trying to get help or is just running away to save himself, with Uraraka defending him and the other hostage criticizing him.

"Come on...Midoriya-kun is not..."

"How would you know...?"

"Um..."

"I'm sure he ran off and is heading home to his bedroom..."

"Midoriya-kun would never do that..."

"Face it, Ochako...we're stuck and he just bailed out..."

"Just you wait...I am sure that Midoriya-kun would find a way to get help..."

"I wonder..."

However, things took for a suspenseful turn as Monoma noticed the two guests, who are only in their underwear, are making out behind a tumbled table, and he asks them what are they doing, with the guy foolishly answering the question and even invited him to join the fun, saying he would not mind a threesome, much to the woman's surprise.

"What was that...?"

"You heard me...come join us..."

"Honey!"

"You can take the FRONT...I will do the BACK...awesome threesome, right?"

"Honey, stop that!"

"Are you serious, sir?"

"Yes, my man...you will enjoy it...think of it as our Christmas gift to you..."

"You creep! So you're selling me off?"

"..."

Monoma appeared amused, and thanked the foolish male hostage for the offer, but then he took out his gun and shoots the two hostages on their heads, killing them on the spot, much to the horror of the other hostages, and there Monoma urges the hostages to BEHAVE so that nothing untoward would befall them as he began to talk to his men.

The hostages were shocked and scared as they stared at the two guests who were gunned down to death, and they were dismayed at the male guest's foolish remark, and they feel that it was his fault that provoked Monoma to shoot him and his female partner to death.

"My word..."

"Those idiots..."

"Serves them right..."

"Bunch of sex maniacs..."

"…"

"Are we going to die?"

"Shut up!"

"When will New Year's Day arrive…?"

By then Monoma asks the hostages where Takugi is, and the hostages pointed their finger at Takugi himself, and Monoma grabbed him as they take him towards the elevator, heading for the 31st floor, where it shows that the place is another office space, and soon they dragged him towards a vacant office, and held him at gunpoint, not realizing that Midoriya had just arrived, exiting through the fire exit, and upon seeing the gunmen he did behind a table and managed to get a visual of the armed men, however, he could not see Monoma's face.

By then two more gunmen arrived, and one of them unknowingly dropped his radio, and as the men entered the vacant office where Monona and Takagi are in, Midoriya grabbed the radio and attempted to call for help, but his instinct got the best of him and decided to stay and observe for now as he saw the door was opened and can vaguely hear Monoma talking to Takugi, saying that the survival of the hostages will depend on whether he is willing to cooperate or not.

"So, Takugi-san…for the sake of your employees and fellow hostages…"

"What do you want, then?"

"Please cooperate…"

"Are you…?"

"If you do as told…we will let you go."

"And if I don't…?"

"Imagine what would happen…and it would be on you."

"…"

Midoriya then sneaked around stealthily as he head to another table as he wanted to hear about the conversation, and felt that if he could hear it, it might help him figure out what the gunmen are after and then use the radio to call for the police so the rescue squad would arrive and have the gunmen trapped and save the hostages.

-x-

At the apartment complex, Inko is chatting with her neighbors as they are having their own Christmas celebration, and they have no idea that Izuku is currently embroiled in a hostage situation, and what she and her neighbors do at this time are eating and chatting, all the while waiting for midnight to strike so that they can greet Christmas Eve at once.

"So your son is still single?"

"Even though he's at that age now?"

"As far as I know, he is single. He hasn't told me anything about his love-life."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm sure he'll open up to you once the time comes."

"Yes, I know."

"Okay, let's cheers for Christmas."

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Christmas chaos has taken over, now that the guests are taken hostage and two victims were claimed, though Midoriya managed to slip undetected and now he is trying to figure out the suspects' motives for the hostage crisis and wondered if they are really terrorists or not.

On the other hand, Inko has no idea that her only child is in danger as she is busy with her home life…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The Christmas party descends into terror as the hostage-takers are making their intentions known, especially once they find out that someone is loitering within the building. Midoriya, on the other hand, is about to face a dilemma and makes his move.

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed but needed…


End file.
